Internal combustion engines are known to use Hydraulically actuated Electronically controlled Unit Injectors (HEUI). HEUIs generally use a hydraulic pump and hydraulic fluid to generate fuel injection pressure. As an example, pressure generated in the hydraulic fluid by the hydraulic pump is transferred to an actuating plunger or an intensifier piston of the fuel injector (e.g., in accordance with an engine load condition) to facilitate pressurized fuel injection into one or more cylinders of the engine.
A presence of contaminants, debris, and/or impurities in the hydraulic fluid flow, may erode interior surfaces of the fuel injector, and further affect tolerances and working of injector components, thus potentially shortening injector life. In some cases, debris and impurities may also obstruct or clog the flow of hydraulic fluid, leading to imprecise fuel injection events and unacceptable injector performance.
US Patent No. 20050178861 relates to a fuel injector for supplying fuel into an internal combustion engine. The fuel injector includes a fuel filter disposed at a fuel inlet opening. The fuel filter includes a frame made of resin and a substantially flat filter element supported in the frame. The frame includes a cylindrical portion forcibly inserted into the inner bore of the cylindrical member of the fuel injector.